Aguywithnoname Gets Killed
by Lioness of Dreams
Summary: Oneshot. This is what happens when the cast of InuYasha finally decides to take revenge on Aguywithnoname for all his awful stories.


Hey, peoples! I'm writing this story because I'm sick of that stupid f***in' sorry excuse for an author Aguywithnoname!!!!! I think we should all beat the crap outta him personally. I don't own InuYasha or anybody else.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I don't own him. (Yeah, as if I'd own a piece of trash like him. Yuck!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aguywithnoname Gets Killed  
  
One day, the horrible thing that could only in the loosest sense of the word be called an "author" Aguywithnoname was walking down the street when suddenly InuYasha descended upon him from the sky, knocked him out, and kidnapped him. Aguywithnoname didn't even have time to scream before blackness fell around him. InuYasha grabbed him by the back of the shirt and jumped from building to building with him, careful to make sure he hit every single time. Finally, they arrived at a large theatre in the very center of town and went in through a door in the roof. Down on the stage, the rest of the cast of InuYasha was waiting with large lengths of chains and ropes to tie Aguywithnoname up. First, every character got to beat the shit outta him to their heart's content, then proceeded to tie him up. Every seat in the audience was filled with all the authors who hated and still do hate Aguywithnoname's sorry excuses for fanfictions.  
Just then, Aguywithnoname began to wake up. Unfortunately for him, he was tied to a large metal pole in the very center of the stage where he could be seen by all. As he came to, he recognized the cast of InuYasha that stood around him with angry expressions on their faces. Kagome walked to the edge of the stage and addressed the audience, "Today, we are going to show this asshole just what we as the victims of his disgusting and slanderous "stories" think of him. Its payback time."  
A curtain off to the side of the stage was dropped revealing Sesshoumaru in his giant dog demon form. Everyone in the audience pulled out large closepins and stuck them over their noses. Aguywithnoname started to freak out screaming and crying. He had an idea of where this was going.  
InuYasha and Co., jumped off the stage and outta the way as Sesshoumaru came closer and closer to Aguywithnoname. At the last second, he turned around and squatted in the lovely position all dogs take before defecating. As Aguywithnoname screamed in terror, Sesshoumaru let loose a massive fall of fecal matter that completely buried Aguywithnoname. The angry authors in the audience watched as Aguywithnoname slowly drowned in the substance his "fanfictions" were so riddled with. When they were all sure he was dead, Sesshoumaru changed back into his regular form and all the rest of the InuYasha characters came back onto the stage, carefully avoiding the area in which Aguywithnoname "slept with the poopies". They joined hands and bowed to the standing ovation of the entire theatre full of angry authors. Then they were all jumped and dragged off by their respective fangirls and fanboys to celebrate the demise of the one they all so despised, Aguywithnoname.  
  
(END)  
  
For those of you who enjoy Aguywithnoname's stories, I apologize. But I couldn't take him insulting the InuYasha characters anymore. To those of you who feel the same way as me, I did this for you, because like you, I'm sick of that asshole's shit that he keeps writing. Please don't flame me. I'm just really pissed that he abused the whole idea of writing fanfiction like he did. I write fanfiction because someday, I'd like to write for a living and I think this is good practice. I take writing seriously. I like writing things that please other people and make them laugh and I just can't take his incessant abuse of the whole concept anymore. Reporting Abuse on him doesn't seem to be working, and neither do negative reviews, so I am expressing my displeasure at his continuing to write in this manner. To all those who think I've done the wrong thing, again I apologize to you. 


End file.
